1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an engine oil return device for returning oil that has lubricated portions of a cylinder head to an oil pan, through a cylinder block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-049414 describes an engine lubricating system that uses a wet sump method in which oil in an oil pan is sucked up by an oil pump and is supplied to each part of the cylinder head by pressure. The oil that has lubricated each portion of the cylinder head is circulated as a result of returning the oil to the oil pan from a cylinder head.
For example, in a V-type engine, an oil return path for returning oil to an oil pan from a cylinder head is provided so as to be inclined along both sides of an engine. Therefore, when acceleration in a front-back direction or a lateral direction of a vehicle, which causes the oil to be inclined towards the oil return path, is increased, the oil may no longer be returned by gravitational force through the oil return path. Moreover, when an inclination angle of a bank from a vertical direction is large, a reverse flow is produced in the oil return path, thereby causing the circulation of the oil to be hindered.